Autonomous or robotic floor cleaners can move without the assistance of a user or operator to clean a floor surface. For example, the floor cleaner can be configured to sweep dirt (including dust, hair, and other debris) into a collection bin carried on the floor cleaner and/or to sweep dirt using a cloth which collects the dirt. The floor cleaner can move randomly about a surface while cleaning the floor surface or use a mapping/navigation system for guided navigation about the surface. Some floor cleaners are further configured to apply and extract liquid for deep cleaning carpets, rugs, and other floor surfaces.